Citacita Yachiru part2
by Flync
Summary: Yak, author yang setres karna besok ulum ada 3 biji *plak, bukannya belajar!* kembali muncul untuk membuat cerita geje lainnya... oh ya, review pliss


Disclaimer: I've told you, it's Kubo Tite!

Note: saia kembali untuk membuat fanfic yang GEJE~ X3

ENJOY!

Kenpachi yang tetap menyayangi Yachiru *HUP d peluk Yachiru O.O, DZIG d tajong Kenpachi* walau sudah dibuat malu setengah zombie masih tetap saja melakukan apapun untuk tante berambut pink *uwaaa tolong, saia d bankai sma Yachiru author HOY,GW BUKAN TANTEYachiru ngejar" author*, duh pkoknya itu lah maksud saia…

Situ nggak percaya? == saia ni jujur~ liat ja…..

Yachiru punya cita-cita *again? O.o* jadi koki~ suatu hari di dapur…

"Yachiru-chan, situ yakin ini aman?", Tanya Hinamori.

"Iye… Ini kan makanan kesukaan Ken-chan, lagian ini resep turun temurun dari emak aye", kata Yachiru sambil mengaduk 'masakannya'.

Hinamori hanya bisa pasrah, yang jelas dia nggak akan mau makan ntu masakan turun temurun! Mau dibayar 1 triliun juga ogah! Mending kabur~~ *plak*.

Lima jam kemudian *gile, masak sampe 5 jam!* Yachiru mendatangi Kenpachi yang kebetulan lagi cari makanan di food court *plak, mana ad food court di Soul Society!*

"Ken-chan, ini masakan Yachi dimakan yaa", kata Yachiru sambil menyerahkan sepiring besar masakannya.

Nah, ente penasaran apa yg dimaksud resep turun temurun? Sini ane kasi resepnya

*WARNING: GOOD CHEF SHOULD NOT TRY THIS AT HOME…. OH NO, BAD CHEF SHOULD NOT TRY THIS AT HOME TOO… OH NOOO! NO ONE SHOULD TRY THIS AT HOME!*

Resep masakan Yachiru

*judulnya RESEP TAKOYAKI TURUN TEMURUN ALA MOYANGNYA LELE EMPANG PRANCIS –PRANCIS=PEREMPATAN CIAMIS –apa hubungannya cumi" n lele ye? -*

Bahan:

-Bawang bombai 1 kilo, kupas

*yang ngupas Hinamori, sampe nangis" and Yachiru d kejar" Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya dikejar" Kenpachi, Kenpachi dikejar" Rangiku *good commander should protect his/her captain~* Rangiku d kejar" Gin yang bawa madu asli dari hutan di tangan kanan n racun di tangan kiri –madu~ M ama d udu~ plak-*gagal dengan cokelat, kasi madu~*, n dikejar" lebah hutan, n author ngejar" lebah gara" lebahnya ngejar" Gin… ehhh readers ngejar" author yang utang cerita da~~ PLAK, author kena tajongan maut readers TT ok, kembali ke cerita GJ~*

-Cabe keriting 1 kebon *1 kebon=10 Hektar*

-Garem campur air laut *plak, sama ja x* 1 liter

-Gula 5gram

-Tepung 100 gram =="

-Sirop campur kecap asin 5 sendok makan bayi raksasa yang kena senter pembesar doraemon

Masaknya? Hmm…. Tinggal masukin semua bahan n dicampur air dan tepung adonan donat terus dimasukin ke cetakan bola n panggang selama anda mau…

mau 5 jam? Boleh~

mau 10 jam? Boleh~

mau 1 abad 1 taun 1 minggu 1 hari 1 jam 1 menit 1 detik? Boleh kalau bisa~ XD

BACK TO THE STORY

Kenpachi memandang resep turun temurun moyangnya lele Prancis dengan muka *gue belon nulis surat wasiat nih* namun karena begitu besar rasa sayang Kenpachi terhadap Yachiru *cuih* jadilah itu 'masakan' dimakan

Kerennya Kenpachi nggak mati! *PLAK d tajong Kenpachi* tapi….

Setiap bulan purnama kalo Kenpachi makan bawang bombai dia jadi serigala jadi"an *plak*

Nah gimana, ente masih nggak percaya? Ckckckck ni ye, ane kasih contoh lagi….

Yachiru punya cita" jadi tukang jait *PLAK mana ada cita" kaya gitu?*.

Nah, untuk membuktikan jadi dia 'menjahit' baju kesayangan Kenpachi yang KANCINGNYA ilang 1.

"Ken-chan, ini… Yachi benerin kancingnya ^^", kata Yachiru sambil menyerahkan baju kesayangan Kenpachi yang sekarang sudah ada kancing… hmmm kayaknya nggak ada yang salah, sampai saat Kenpachi melawan hollow…

"Akan kulawan kau hollow", kata Kenpachi sambil mengeluarkan zanpakounya *Kenpachi lagi pake baju yang 'dibenerin' sama Yachiru*

Tapi, bukannya ntu hollow nyerang atau apa gitu… dia malah…

"", ehh, si hollow ketawa sampe nangis.

Alesannya?

Di baju Kenpachi ada *plak* banget gambar dan tulisan,juga hal" geje lainnya…

Contoh: gambar rumah, gambar Kenpachi lagi ngeluarin bankai, diarinya Yachiru tentang kekesalannya kepada Byakuya karna ga ngijinin Yachiru ngebakar ranting sakura punya Byakuya walaupun lagi panas banget *plak*,Gin yang nggak mau ngedip apa lagi merem kalo ngeliat Yachiru *masih dendam kesumat tuh* ,Rangiku yang nggak bagi" sake dengan alesan Yachiru masih kecil *jelas" Yachiru udah umur 1000 taun –plak, d gaplok Yachiru karna bongkar aib-*,de ell

Alhasih, terjadi kejar-kejaran yang tidak seimbang dan hampir menghancurkan Soul Society~

NB: Yachiru dikejar" sama…. Rangiku, Gin, Byakuya, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, ….. *tandanya ada banyak bgt*, Kenpachi *leled banget ada di belakang PLAK* dan Hollow yang ngakak ngeliat baju Kenpachi dan semua shiganami berlomba" 'pamer' bankai ^^

**Untungnya kekacauan bisa 'diakhiri' oleh bankai dari Yamamoto Genryuusai : Ryuujin kaka *DZIG, digetok Yamamoto… aduhh author pusing ***

Maksud saia Ryuujin Jakka TT

Oh iya… ada hukuman untuk Yachiru… Yaituu…..

…

TO BE CONTINUE *uwaaa, author dikejar readers yang penasaran*

Maaf sebelumnya kalau saia geje *lagi*

BANZAI! X3


End file.
